Buccaneer Bay (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Buccaneer Bay is a Venture level playable by purchasing the Venture: Halloween Story Pack. Walkthrough Section One: Fishing Neighborhood In a cutscene, Robert builds another portal to escape from Hell due to all it's dangers, but not without stacks of Hellrack, gold Californium, and other Spirit Sand. They emerge through the portal and end up in Buccaneer Bay, a popular fishing village. After the cutscene, you begin on the beach. Look for a corpse to take the shovel once you find it, then use it to dig up a sandcastle in the spot you found earlier. Destroy the castle, leaving behind a box. Now head to where you started and destroy a riverboat. Build the pieces into a ladder, then climb up. Go next to the Fargo's Fish Fritters building and use wall cut to find a chest hidden inside. Interact with it, and a cutscene appears, with the chest containing eight diamond blades, which they all equip. Use the sword mechanism to lower a barrier. Go through until you reach the Headless Horseman's fortress. Section Two: Headless Horseman's Acropolis You end up in a small room of the stronghold. Shoot a cable with the gun to open the gate. Go through. Many (40) enemies are stationed in the next room. Kill all of them. Go onto the next room, where there is a hole in the ground. Use the pile of bits to repair the bridge. Then jump onto the high ledge on the left. Smash the gargoyle and use the leftover bits to build a spinner. Push the green side of the spinner to move the crane into position above the whip platform. When you've positioned the crane correctly, a spotlight shines on the platform showing it's ready to use. Go onto the next room, where a cutscene is shown. The brothers find Pumpkin Head, but he escapes, and unintentionally sends in reinforcements as he escapes. Kill the many Oozes and break up the remaining furniture to find 2 small disks. Attach these to the cabinets on the right and use the pile of white bits to complete the loudspeaker system. Turn the crank to blast out a rousing tune, which shatters the windows so you can exit and go onto the pirate ship. Section Three: Pumpkin Pirates When you go onto the Pirate Ship, you unintentionally set off an acetone peroxide trap, which causes the ground to fall down, but escape the explosion. Look for a place with colorful bricks in the ceiling - jump to throw them down. Lift the winch and put it in the mechanism on the right. Move the mechanism and a treasure chest will fall down. Destroy the chest next to the surface with the check. Use the bricks to build a path. Move the mechanism till it falls down through the hole in the floor. Go on the lower deck and put the bricks together into a ladder and climb up. Climb to the helm and start the boss fight against the Headless Horseman. Attack him once, but he runs off the helm and climbs up a ladder on the mast. Climb up and hit him again, but he jumps off of that. Assemble some bricks into a gray block, and then drop it on Pumpkin Head. He then climbs up onto the other mast by building a ladder on it, and he then drops TNT on the ladder, exploding it. Some Ooze hops onto the ship, so kill it. Rebuild the goo balls into a trampoline, then jump onto it so you land on the mast. Lastly, hit the Headless Horseman for the last time to complete the level. Trivia * Unlike the movie, where Robert slice Pumpkin Head's Jack o Lantern, causing the slice to appear, in the game, all he does is spin the head around to a face with the cut to make it more LEGO-like. Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Levels Category:Venture Levels Category:Story Pack Levels